Aufgeflogen
by Vertschl
Summary: Ever wondered how Shane's parents could find out about his girlfriend? Smitchie.
1. Shane

A big thank you to kbg234. She was the one who corrects my mistakes. :) Thank you!

I own nothing besides the storyline (unfortunately).

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Aufgeflogen**

**Chapter 1: Shane**

_POV: Shane_

I hadn't realized how late it was until my phone started to ring. By Murphy's luck, it was across the room and I had to get out of bed to answer it.  
Looking at the display, my worst fear became true: My mother was calling.

Don't get me wrong, my mum's great. I haven't really talked to her since the press dubbed me a "good boy" again.  
I had only called her and dad twice, once to apologize and once to talk to them for about two hours. Well, mum and my sister talked most of the time while dad and I were only able to throw in a few words.

Did I mention that I even thanked Nate and Jason (Well, mostly Nate) for sending me to Camp Rock to "clear up my act"? No? Well, I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met my girlfriend.  
Yep, that's right.

_Girlfriend._

_My_ girlfriend!

If you haven't already figured it out, I'll tell you some news.  
Her name's Mitchie, Mitchie Torres (But the press doesn't know that. They just know that I'm dating someone.) She's an amazing girl, awesome singer, a little bit shy, and absolutely cute!  
Don't tell anybody I called her cute, got it? It would totally ruin my image.

Stop laughing. I can't help that she's … well her.

Anyway, my phone was ringing and mum was the caller. So, I had to answer it.  
Taking a deep breath, I just did that.

"Hi, mum."  
Normally mum would have been excited and answering with a cheerful "Shane, how's my baby-boy?"

Do. Not. Tell. Anyone.

Stop. Laughing.

I can't help it that I'm still her little baby, can I?

Because she didn't answer in her usual way, I was confused. "Mum?"

"How could you, Shane?" Her voice sounded disappointed and sad.

And I had no clue what I had done wrong.

Before I had that chance to ask what I had done, she decided to go on speaking again.

"Who is she? And don't lie to me!"

I was still confused. Who's who?

"Who, mum?"

I could tell that she wasn't pleased with my answer when I heard her reply.

"I'm talking about the girl in the pictures on Hot Tunes! And don't tell me now you don't know who she is because you two seemed cozy!"

Girl? Picture? Hot Tunes?

_Shit!  
_  
Now I had to make sure to do limited amount of damage.

"What does she look like, mum?"

By now, I felt a little bit scared. Mum could be really scary when she was upset.

If she had been standing in front of me, she would have been staring me down, I was sure of that.

"Don't play dumb, Shane."

I didn't answer; I thought it might be safer to just let her talk.

"She had brown wavy hair that was halfway down to her back. She was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt, though I don't remember its colour and she was also wearing a black leather jacket.

"It was exactly the same jacket my son always wears. Although according to an interview he had done one week ago, he misplaced it. They, like me, wanted to know why he wasn't wearing his trademark leather jacket. So, you see, I'm a little bit confused.  
"Oh, she also had sunglasses and a huge smile on her face."

_Oops.  
_  
Not good, definitely not good. What to tell her?

"I'm waiting,"

I tell you, it's never good to let your own mother get impatient.

Just as I was about to answer her, mum started talking again.

"You know, I've already called Brown. He hinted to know that girl.  
He let it drop that you two had spent some time together at Camp Rock and seeing these pictures I'd say it's a little bit more than only friendship."

"Yes, mum, she was at Camp Rock, too. She's my best friend."

"I wasn't aware of the fact that best friends kiss each other nowadays."

_Double shit.  
_  
Wait, they got a picture of Mitchie and I kissing?

_Fu- Fun.  
_  
"I… Mum I- I can explain. Really!"

"Shane, be here Friday at 6 p.m. Your father, sister and I will be waiting for both you and your 'best friend'. Don't be late!"

She hung up before giving me a chance to answer.

Now, how do I tell Mitchie that she has to meet my parents?

_I'm screwed._


	2. Mitchie

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mitchie**

_POV: Mitchie_

Imagine my situation, okay?

You are talking to someone. You ask how his day has been and you get the typical answer. You know the expression, "It has like every other day".

Honestly, I would have been glad to tell you that. However, today was not like every other day.

My normal day would have been like that: getting up, eating breakfast while watching Hot Tunes, going to school (and playing Miss Invisible), chatting with Sierra, going home and doing my homework (while calling Shane), and sometimes going to work before going to bed at night. That's basically my day.

Today was almost the same.

Key word: _almost_.

The first thing that had been different was watching Hot Tunes in the morning. Normally, they have just some celebrity updates or whatever has happened in the world of Hollywood.

At the beginning, it didn't seem like something was different. Mum was sitting next to me, eating her breakfast and watching TV.

I hadn't even realized that the spoon had fallen in the bowl and had splashed some milk on the table (luckily not on me) or that my mum had let out a gasp. I was too magnetized on the picture that was currently shown.

It showed Shane and me holding hands on our way to the park.

_Oh my God!_

I wasn't ready to go public with my relationship.

_Help! S.O.S.! Mayday!_

When I focused on the talking head again I was just able to grasp the last sentences.

"… was taken last Saturday. It shows Shane Gray with a girl. At this time, it's still a mystery who this girl is."

Another picture came up.

_Holy shit!_

It was actually worse than the picture before. I mean holding hands? You can easily tell the press that she's a good friend, your best friend, whatever you want to tell them. If they believe you… well that's another thing. But with this picture currently shown it was impossible to tell the press any lie.

It showed us kissing in the park.

"We are still trying to contact Connect 3 for a statement. Unfortunately, nobody answered our demand. But, we think it's pretty safe to say that the girl is Shane's new girlfriend and maybe even the person behind his change in behavior.

"So sorry girls, but now we really have the proof that Shane's off the market.

"Now to some other news; yesterday …"

I was still staring at the TV, but I didn't really focus on it. I really hadn't focused on anything until my mum called my name.

"Sorry, what?"

"I have asked you whether you are okay, Mitchie. You seem a little pale."

_Oh really?_

"I'm fine mum, really."

It was a lie, but I smiled to show my mum that it's the truth. She just cocked an eyebrow.

"Mitchie! I've known you for your whole life and you really think that I buy what you tell me?"

Well, I guess she's right. It probably would only get worse if I wouldn't give in.

"I just thought that… Well, that I would have more time to prepare, mum. I mean Shane and I agreed to hide our relationship because we both thought it would be better."

When I had visited Shane, he just wanted to get out of his place. I couldn't really blame him; he had been writing songs nonstop after 'Play my Music' had become a huge hit and the record label had decided to let them write their own songs for the new CD (If you want to know, they are going to call it "That's Us". Imaginative, huh? I think Shane stole the title from "This is me", but don't tell him that!).

I didn't realize that we were photographed. I don't think Shane did either.

"What should I do now?"

Mum placed her hand on top of mine and answered in a calming voice. I guess she knew that I was about to freak out.

"Maybe you should call Shane. I bet he knows what'd be the best right now."

Before she had even finished her sentence I already shook my head.

"I can't mum. He's still asleep. It's way too early. I mean, maybe the other students in school haven't even recognized me. They don't really talk to me, you know?"

I quickly glanced at the clock. It was about time to leave.

"I really need to go. Sierra's with me, she has to believe me now. Sure, she has had doubts, but they are squished now if she has seen the photos."

"You are right, sweetheart. You'll see, everything is going to work out."

I just smiled and ran out the door to catch the bus.

At school, it was a little bit awkward. Let's just say Sierra hasn't been the only one to stare at me or talk to me. Even the popular cheerleader and the jocks have talked to me (It seems that someone recognized me and now the whole school knows.).

Well, okay, the cheerleader sneered and made nasty comments and the jocks wanted to ask me out (I believe it's a synonym for "She's fucked Shane Gray, when I fuck her now I'm famous, too." Well I haven't slept with him, but they don't know that.).

I hadn't been that glad that the lesson actually started since, well, I think since ever.

Lunch break wasn't fun. I spent the whole break with Sierra at the girl's bathroom. (Not a nice place, I tell you.)

Sierra told me apologies over and over again and I couldn't help but forgive her. I mean, I don't think I would have believed her either should she had told me she's dating Shane Gray.

He's Shane Gray for God's sake!

Oh yes, I forgot, Caitlyn has called me during lunch, too. The phone call went like that:

"Hello?"

"Mitchie! It's me, Caitlyn."

"Cait! How are you? Don't you have school right now?"

"Stop beating around the bush, girl! I have a break. I saw the pics in the morning. Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. Argh! I don't know. Everybody is a little weird today. I mean hello? The jocks asked me out. _Me! _I'm just plain, totally average."

"I don't think Shane thinks so, too."

I could hear her laughing a bit and it definitely didn't help my mood.

"Caitlyn," I groaned.

"Chill girl. Have you talked to him?"

"Have you looked at the time? I bet he's still asleep."

"Right." Something sounded in the background. "Sorry Mitch, I have to go now. Class is starting again."

"Yeah, talk to you soon, okay?"

"Head up! Bye!"

I wasn't able to talk with Sierra after the phone call because our bell had sounded, too. I saw that I had a missed call. A number from New York I didn't know and therefore I thought it was the press or somebody like that so I turned my mobile off (Later, it turned out that it was Connect 3's publicist, but I was too freaked out at that point to think clearly, because after my school knew I was sure someone informed the press.).

After school I ran as quickly as possible to mum's car. Thankfully, she decided to get me and not to let me ride the bus home.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on and so I dodged mum's questions, too. On the display there was a message and I saw that I had a lot of missed phone calls, too. Most numbers I didn't know, two were from Shane and per one from Jason and Nate. I guess they saw the pictures, too.

_Darn._

I decided not to call back, but read Shane's message instead.

I hope you are okay. Call me as soon as possible!

The message was sent over two hours ago.

After mum had parked the car in the driveway I quickly jumped out and took off in my room.

Mum didn't say anything and I was glad for that.

I took my phone and hit speed deal. Yep. Shane's on speed deal.

"Thank God. Are you okay? I was worried. I called you as soon as I was informed about the photos."

No 'hello', I guess he was really worried.

"Hi, Shane. I'm okay. It was a shock in the morning, that's for sure."

"I'm so sorry Mitch! I didn't know. God, Mitch I shouldn't have asked you to go out with me. Sorry. I never wanted to put you in this situation. I'm really so-"

I cut him off before he could apologize again.

"It's okay. Really, it is." I thought it would be good to just brush it off. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. It was just sooner instead of later, right?"

"Yes, I guess. Did somebody at school recognize you?"

"Unfortunately," I grimaced, sure Shane wasn't able to see it, but I did it without thinking.

"Mitch, I'm-"

He sounded like he'd apologize again so I interrupted him again and made a joke.

"You'll never guess what has happened. The captain of our school team has asked me out!"

"He did?"

Did he sound worried?

_Oh!_

"Oh God, no! I didn't mean it like that. I don't even like him! It was just hilarious. I guess before today he hadn't even realized that I existed and then he walked up to me and asked me out. He said 'Hey, are you new here? Wanna go out with me?' I was about to burst out in laughter. And you should have seen his face after I turned him down!"

I was laughing hard when I recalled the scene and I heard Shane laughing, too.

_Saved._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything. It's just that I'm not living close and he could be so much more than me."

"Shane."

"Let's not talk about it, okay? So what about …"

We were talking a long time about everything and nothing again, until he turned serious.

"Mitchie, there's something else. It's about the pictures."

I didn't know how to reply, but fortunately Shane continued talking.

"I didn't see them on TV or anywhere else, but somebody called me because of them."

Well, that would be his publicist, wouldn't it?

"To be specific, my mum called."

_What?_

"Come again, Shane."

"Yeah, you see… Well, mum has seen the photos and now she wants to meet you."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Shane."

"I don't think you've a choice, Mitch. We'll have dinner with my family on Friday at 6 p.m. It's not possible to turn my mother's request down, hun. I'll get you Friday after school so that we can catch the plane, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell mum and dad about it."

"Thanks Mitch! You're the best! Sorry, I have to go, the guys are here. Bye."

"Bye, Shane."

I didn't end the phone call, Shane did. I was just sitting on my bed and waiting for the shock to subside.

After a few minutes I realized that I'd have to tell my parents about the dinner. Unfortunately, I couldn't really move because my mind was still in a state of shock. So, I just called them. My mother would surely hear me downstairs.

The information Shane has just given me was now really sinking in and I felt about to hyperventilate.

His mother; no, scratch that, his whole family wanted to meet me! His mum has seen photos of Shane and me kissing!

_Oh my God. Kill me!_


	3. Family

I really do **not** like the chapter. Beside the fact that we don't know her, I think Shane's mum is acting OOC. (My beta thinks so too xD). **Please read the note at the end.**

Tell me what you think. You can ask me questions on Twitter (Vertschl) too.

Enjoy!

* * *

_POV: Shane's mum_

Today was the day; my son and his girlfriend are coming over to visit. All I've done the whole day is make sure that the house is in its best shape and cooking dinner for us.

It was about 15 minutes to 6 P.M., and I was anxious about his girlfriend's personality. When Shane was still talking to us, he brought home a girl (she wasn't his girlfriend. Thank God!), but being polite was not one of her strengths. As while as impoliteness, she was also judging us, because we are not living in a villa. (My son has the money, not my husband and I.)

I don't like girls like that – gold diggers. Therefore, I'm going to make sure that Shane isn't going to marry one of those girls. There was no way that Shane's going to date or marry a girl who just dates him for his money.

She may have him under her spell now, you were able to tell by just looking at the pictures that he's smitten, but I'll have the last word.

_Believe it._

_POV: 3rd person_

"Shane, please don't," Mitchie begged. "I swear that I'm going to sing the duet with you at your next concert, but please don't make me go."

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, hun, but we need to do this, okay? Mum, Dad, and my sister are going to like you. Trust me."

He kissed her on top of her head, but it didn't calm her nerves like he wanted.

He was worried, too.

When Shane was younger, and not famous, they would often watched TV together. His mum often made comments when new celebrity couple was announced. She would always say that the star was only being used for their money. The girl, or boy, beside them was nothing more than a gold digger. Sadly, she was often right and now believed that she had a sixth sense for detecting gold diggers.

Would she say that Mitchie is one of them, she … He didn't dare to continue that thought. His mum would make sure that he and Mitchie were over and he won't let that happen!

"Sir?"

Shane looked up into the friendly face of the taxi driver.

"We are here, that's the address you gave me."

The pop-star nodded once and paid the driver before he got out of the taxi with his terrified girlfriend.

They were standing in front of the house where Shane spent his childhood. Encouraging both of them again, he took Mitchie's hand and walked to the door.

_POV: Shane's mum_

I was looking at the clock in the living room and realized it was 5:59 PM. They would be here soon. Not only was I anxious to meet the girl, I was excited to see my son, too.

"Denise, calm down," I heard my husband say.

"What?"

"Mum, you are running in circles, it makes me itchy, stop it please," Vanessa, my daughter, told me.

I hadn't realized that I'd been running around in the living room for the past few minutes until my husband, David, and my daughter told me. Guess you can see that I'm a little bit nervous.

The last time I saw my son was when he was still my little boy. Now, he's a grown man, but still my little baby boy.

I know that he doesn't like it when I call him that, but because of that I even call him my baby boy more often.

I'm evil, I know.

However, that doesn't change the fact that he has changed in the past two years and I haven't seen him. (Well, I had seen him on TV, but that's not the same. And I'd rather not think about the fact why he was in the news often.)

The doorbell brought me out of my thoughts, as while as my family. Vanessa jumped off the couch and my husband looked at the door.

Before I even had the chance to react and answer the door, Vanessa was halfway across the room.

"I'll get it," she shouted before she disappeared in the hallway.

"Shane!"

_POV: Mitchie_

"Shane!" a girl screamed before she jumped in my boyfriend's arms.

He spun her around and then set her back on her feet. Shane turned to me with a huge smile on his face. His arm wrapped around me once again and together we turned to face the girl.

"Ness, that's my girlfriend, Mitchie. Mitchie, that's my sister, Vanessa."

I took deep breaths to calm myself down before Shane rung the bell, but now I was nervous once again. I did my best not to let it show, or at least I hoped I did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I told her smiling and stuck out my hand to shake.

I was totally surprised when she ignored my hand and hugged me. I heard her whisper in my ear, "Thanks! Thank you so much."

_Confusion!_

"Eh… You're welcome?" I asked instead of replied.

When she let go of me she waved it off with her hand and said, "Hi, you two. Come in, Mum and dad are waiting for you guys."

I swallowed hard and followed her inside with Shane.

In the room, there was a man and a woman waiting for us. I wasn't sure if she was really analyzing me or if I was just paranoid. Before I had the chance to figure it out, Shane entered and her face lit up with a smile.

"My baby boy," she said and came to hug Shane, as did as his father.

Politely, I took a step back so that I stood once again behind Shane. I looked around the room, but as there wasn't much to look at; I turned back to the reunited family.

After his mum let him go, Shane reached behind him and gripped my hand.

"Mum, dad that's Mitchie, my girlfriend. Mitchie, my parents."

_Oh, God._

Smiling, I allowed Shane to pull me in front of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gray."

_Please let them like me!_

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mitchie," Mr. Gray replied.

I smiled insecurely back.

"Yes, he's right," Shane's mum told me. She clapped her hands and spoke again, "Well than, let's go to the living room. Dinner should be finished shortly."

Shane's parents and his sister went first and I wanted to follow, but Shane stopped me.

He was looking in my eyes and he smiled.

"You did great."

He kissed my forehead. I was astonished and just looked at Shane. Before I was able to compose myself, Shane took my hand and led me into the living room.

_That went well._

_POV: Shane's mum_

When Vanessa entered the room smiling, I was surprised. I didn't think she would like Shane's girlfriend.

After her, a girl, the same girl as on the picture on TV, entered. I was trying to figure out why she was dating my son when Shane came in.

Immediately, I began to smile and greeted my boy the way he doesn't like. I wrapped my arms around him and felt my husband do the same.

Shane's greeting in return was only mumbled, but it didn't matter. The way he said 'mum' made me smile even more.

I didn't even realize that I ignored our other guest until after I let Shane go and he introduced his girlfriend.

Her greeting was polite, but I was sure it was a fake.

I heard David answer her but could only bring myself to agree with him. I was sure he said something polite because he told me to be nice to the girl. After all, she was the one who brought Shane back.

I wouldn't say that Shane was gone, just figuring his life out.

Trying to find out more about her, I invited them to the living room.

_It's Showtime!_

* * *

Maybe there's going to be an update before Wednesday, but I don't think so. And on Wednesday we (hopefully – damn volcano!) are going to fly to Ireland for a week, so which means no update, but maybe I can continue writing in Ireland.


	4. Vanessa

Looks like we are able to fly. :) Next chapter is going to be updated in **May **(or 30. April)!

Enjoy!

* * *

_POV: Mitchie_

Shane was talking with his parents after we sat down in the living room. Vanessa, Shane's sister, Shane and I were sitting on the couch while his parents sat in armchairs.

It seemed like Denise, Shane's mum, ignored my presence and only talked to Shane. His father asked me a few questions about Camp Rock at the beginning, but then he was catching up with his son. The only person talking to me was Vanessa.

I think she wanted to distract me because she was talking about everything and nothing. Starting with school, Shane, her childhood to her friends, her Uncle Brown and every other topic she found in not even ten minutes.

As Vanessa was telling me about the dog she's always wanted, Mrs. Gray announced that dinner was ready.

Shane, still holding my hand (he hadn't let go while talking with his parents), pulled me up and in the dining room.

"I made your favorite, Shane," his mother said while she placed down a delicious looking dish in front of him.

After everybody had a plate, we began eating.

Just barely after I swallowed the first bite the questions started. The beginning was harmless (Do you like it? – Yes, it's delicious.), but then it was more personal. (The necklace is pretty, but looks expensive. Was it a present? How much did it cost? – My grandma gave it to me for my birthday and I don't know how much she spent on it.)

Soon we finished the dish and Mrs. Gray brought dessert. By then, the questions were hurtful.

I had a feeling from the start that Shane's mum wasn't too fond of me, but when her questions were nasty I didn't know what to do.

During dinner I could feel Shane's hand on my thigh trying to reassure me that I'm doing a good job. (And I guess to calm down himself, because at some questions, like the one with the necklace, he squeezed a little too hard.)

His hand was suddenly gone and I could see it balled in a tight fist on his thigh after his mother asked me the next question. I thought Shane was going to scream and throw a fit. (Afterwards I found out that I was right.)

"What do you think to get out of this relationship with Shane?"

_What?_

"I'm sorry, could you repeat it please?" I was sure my eyes were wide. I was feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, your mum was the Camp's cook so that you were able to get in. Your father owns a hardware store, or something like that, and you want to be musician, don't you? So, what do you think you're going to get from dating my son?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer such an accusation, but I didn't have to.

Shane jumped up, his chair falling to the floor.

"I can't believe you!" he shouted.

"Shane, calm down, I'm sure your mother didn't mean it like that," Mr. Gray said.

"I did," his wife said while Shane shouted, "No, I won't!"

Shane looked shortly at his dad before he focused on his mother again.

"What has she done to you? Absolutely nothing! And what are you doing? You accuse her of using me!

She was the one who didn't want to go public with our relationship. She was the one who said that she doesn't want anybody to know that she's dating me and she was the one who brought me back.

So, stop talking to her like that!"

He was breathing hard, still looking at his mother, whose face was slightly pale and her eyes were wide. I guess Shane hasn't screamed at her before.

Shane's eyes locked with mine, his face visibly softening. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

I shook my head, saying no. No need to tell him that his outburst startled me.

He kissed my forehead before he apologetically looked at his father and sister.

"Come on, I don't feel like staying," he told me and pulled me up. I still hadn't answered the question, so I took a deep breath before I told her my answer.

"What I expect? Love, happiness, spending time with the boy who became my best friend, that's what I expect. I know it sounds stupid, but that's just me."

I caught Shane smiling in my direction and looked at his father and Vanessa, who hadn't said anything during dinner.

"I'm sorry that the evening ends like that. You seemed nice, especially you Vanessa, I really like you."

Shane wrapped his arm around me and escorted me to the living room where he also left our overnight bags. I totally forgot about them. In fact, I didn't even notice Shane carrying them in.

We could here voices arguing from the other room, but I couldn't make out the words. Shortly after we put on our coats, Shane's sister came out.

"Where are you going now, Shane?" she asked.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back in his pocket. He had just finished calling us a taxi.

"I guess we'll stay in a hotel until Mitchie's flight takes off in the evening."

Vanessa looked unsure at her brother before hesitantly asking him a surprising question.

"Can I … Can I come with you?"

Surprised, I looked at her and waited for Shane to answer her question. He just looked at me and then back at his sister.

"Ness, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to end the dinner like that, but I just couldn't stand mum anymore. I don't want you arguing with mum, too. She won't like it if you just go."

I could see Vanessa looking down at her feet. I know Shane's argument was reasonable, but I was feeling sorry for his sister, too.

"Shane, I … Mum and I started arguing after you two were out of the room. Dad didn't like the way she treated Mitchie either, because he told her to be nice to your girlfriend. I… I talked with Uncle Brown and he told me what has happened at Camp Rock. About the lying, you know? He told me also that you were crushed after you found out, but you have forgiven her, so she must mean a lot to you."

Vanessa shuffled her feet, but looked still in Shane's eyes. She didn't give her brother or me time to answer before she continued.

"I tried to talk to you in the past, did you know? But every time they told me you were busy. Hell, they even told me that you are busy at 3 A.M.

And one day you just called. To say that I was surprised is an understatement. You sounded happy. Mum called Brown and he told her about 'the girl with the voice'.

And then a few days ago you were spotted with a girl. I know you said you have a girlfriend and that she's the reason behind your change, but until they photographed you together I honestly didn't believe it.

"And when you were standing at the door, you were smiling. Not a fake one, but a genuine one and I haven't seen you smiling like that since you won the Final Jam and the record deal."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as while as mine. I hadn't realized that I was crying until Shane wiped away my tears.

"I know that you had no clue why I thanked you at the door, Mitchie, but it was because you brought me my big brother back. I like you Mitchie, I really do, and that's not only because you gave me Shane back, but because of the fact that you are nice and not a stuck up gold digger."

Vanessa smiled at me, still with tears in her eyes. Shane walked over to his sister and hugged her. I wasn't sure, but I thought that Shane was crying to.

_So sad and happy at the same time._

"I love you, Nessie," I heard Shane say, his sobbing sister safe in his arms.

_Aww. Cute._

When he let her go again, he sent her up to her room to pack. My boyfriend wrapped his arms around me again and we stood like that until Vanessa came down again, carrying a guitar case.

_A guitar?_

I looked confused, but Shane took it from her and thanked her. The taxi arrived shortly and we were on our way to the hotel. We didn't hear anything from Shane's parents, which I was really grateful for it.

We were lucky because the first hotel we arrived at (a really expensive one, mind you) had a room for us. I told Shane that I would never be able to pay for one night, but he just looked at me like I were crazy and told me that I wouldn't be paying a cent.

The receptionist looked a little bit surprised to see Shane Gray carrying three bags and a guitar case, and coming in with two girls demanding a room, but he didn't say a word about it.

On the way to the hotel Vanessa told us that their dad would give their mum the silent treatment so that she could think about what she did. They had been arguing because Mr. Gray hadn't seen Shane be so happy in a long time and he thought that I'm good for his son.

_Yippee!_

But his mum thinks that I'm a gold digging whore.

_Sigh._

Should I tell her that I'm still a virgin and Shane's my first boyfriend? Right, better not.

I really wanted Shane's family to like me and not thinking that I'm dating him for his money (I refuse to accept presents from Shane!). I guess two out of three family members liking me is enough for now.

At the hotel, only a triple room was available, so my boyfriend took it.

He told his sister and me to take the double bed while he would sleep in the single one. He said that he moved too much in his sleep, but I didn't believe that that's the reason.

Shane went in the bathroom to take a shower and calm himself, at least he told us that. Really, I think he was giving Vanessa and me some bonding time, seeing as we were almost the same age it shouldn't have been too hard to find a topic to talk about.

I didn't really know what to tell her after the dinner fiasco and her words which made me cry. She didn't say anything either, so we sat there in uncomfortable silence until she broke it by pointing at the guitar case.

"You play, right? Can you play one of your songs? I know that Shane loves your songs and your voice. He said it's like listening to the angelic choir," she told me, laughing at the last sentence.

I was blushing, no way to deny it. I strummed some chords before I played 'Who Will I Be'.

The song broke the ice because when Shane came out we were giggling and gossiping like we've known each other for years.

After the disaster, it was good to laugh and I made a great friend that night, much to Shane's discontentedness because we were giggling the whole night gushing about random celebrities.

At least Vanessa and I had our fun.


	5. Conan

There's a **poll** on my profile. It won't take long to vote so… vote please?

Aufgeflogen means the cover's blown. (Shane and Mitchie's relationship is now public ;))

Does anybody know a **good story** which I should read? Preferable Smitchie if it is a CampRock ;)

**Storyline**: Anything you'd like to have mentioned in the story?

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning was a little bit hectic. Our flight was scheduled for 10 AM and Shane was going to fly home with me. He was still not the best mood, but that was normal since he had a fight with his mother yesterday after not seeing her for a long time.

It took us ages to get him up. He was ignoring us and turning over again until Vanessa poured cold water over him.

I was trying to hold my laughter in. She was so taking after Brown!

Vanessa, too, took it hard that Mrs. Gray wasn't fond of me, but she didn't show it.

After Shane was ready, we checked out and headed for breakfast. Unfortunately, the paparazzi were informed about our check-in at the hotel because when we went through the doors the flashes were going off.

My boyfriend tried to shield Vanessa and me, but it was hard and they were throwing questions at us.

I faintly heard Shane telling us not to answer any of them, but when they shouted my name I froze.

"Mitchie!"

"Shane why are you dating Mitchie Torres?"

_Oh God!_

They know who I am.

_Help!_

Thankfully, our taxi was already standing in front of the hotel so the walk wasn't long, but it felt that way.

We dropped Vanessa at home before we went to the airport. Thank God the paparazzi weren't following us, but when we entered the airport they were already there.

Flashes went off and questions were asked, but Shane just kept pushing me through the crowd, sometimes signing autographs for the fans. He didn't bother to stop for photos with them and though I felt sorry for them (after all it's not every day you ran in a celebrity), I was glad that Shane wasn't stopping.

After we got in the secured area, the paparazzi weren't able to follow and we waited to board the plane.

I can't remember much of the flight as I soon fell asleep because of the lack of sleep from last night. The last thing that I was able to remember was my boyfriend asking for a blanket.

-x-

When I woke up, we were already in a car which Shane was driving. At first, I wasn't aware of my surroundings. When I saw the sign telling me that we just entered my home town, I looked at Shane surprised.

"We are home?"

I didn't know why I asked if **we** were home, but it felt right.

Shane chuckled (I didn't know why) and answered. "Yes, we are."

I ignored the fact that he also said we (though I had to keep myself from smiling too much) and asked a question which seemed more important at that time.

"How did we get here?" I cut in when he made a gesture to look around (I knew that we were in a car!) and asked instead: "How did I get in the car or off the plane?"

He really had the guts to laugh at me.

"Shane! I'm serious."

He was still chuckling, but decided to answer my question after quickly looking at me. He gave me the look which I guess can only mean 'Are you really asking that?'.

When he answered his eyes were on the road again. (Did I tell you that he is an excellent driver or that his eyes almost never leave the road? He thinks it's important to concentrate on the things which are going around outside. He doesn't want to get us in an accident. Isn't he just too cute?)

"I carried you."

I looked at him with disbelieve in my eyes.

"But I'm way too heavy, Shane," I protested "you can't carry me!"

Again he laughed.

I didn't see anything worth laughing.

"I carried Jason and you think you are heavy? You don't even weigh half of him, Mitchie."

"Funny, can you hear me laughing?" I asked pissed.

He pulled over and took my face in his hands.

"Mitchie, look me in the eye," he told me when I looked past him.

After I did, he continued: "I know that you are not self-confident, but believe me when I tell you that you are perfect the way you are. You may not be as skinny like those top models, but I wouldn't even want you to be that way. I don't think they even eat," he said with a thoughtful look.

"Maybe they live off of air," he joked, before he got serious again. "I'd rather spend time with you; with a girl who eats with me at McDonalds or any restaurant rather than sipping just water.

"Don't ever change yourself for anybody else, do you hear me? Despite what the press or people at your school might be saying about you, you are perfect the way you are."

My eyes were brimmed with tears which slowly cascaded down my cheeks till Shane wiped them away. That must have been the most beautiful and romantic thing anybody has ever told me.

I buried my head in his chest and cried happy tears.

"Mitchie? Mitchie, please don't cry! Mitchie! I'm sorry. Please, I take everything back, please don't cry." He sounded upset.

I shook my head, slowly withdrawing from him and wiping my tears away.

"No," I croaked. I sniffed. "That was the most beautiful thing anybody has ever told me", I repeated my thoughts from earlier. "You are perfect. The most perfect boyfriend in history," I joked, "I… I…

_I love you._

"Thank you, Shane."

He smiled and looked visibly relaxed that he didn't upset me.

He kissed me and wiped away the last tears before he shifted in his seat so that he would be able to drive again.

"Well then, now that we've discussed that I can bring you back, right."

I nodded and hugged him a last time before he brought me back to my house.

When we arrived at my house, only mum's van stood in the drive. I thought that only my dad would be working (Some neighbor's house burned down last week and dad and a few others are helping to rebuild it), but when I unlooked the door nobody was home.

I walked in the kitchen to see if mum left a note, but there wasn't one either. I saw Shane coming in after me, but wasn't taking notice because I was still looking for a clue where my mum was. Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind and asked me if my parents forgot that I would be coming home around that time. I could just shrug my shoulders until my eyes rested on the calendar on the wall.

I smacked my head at my own foolishness. Mum wouldn't be home today because she was catering at a wedding today. But I saw that there was a note on the fridge from my dad saying that he is at the Miller's home (the neighbor whose house burnt down) saying I should call his mobile when I got home.

Shane read the note from behind me and handed me his phone when I went to get mine from my purse in the living room.

"No, I have my own," I told Shane.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can just use mine."

"And mine is in the living room," I argued.

"It's way faster to just use mine than searching for yours in this oversized bag you call a purse."

Childishly, I stuck my tongue out, but gave in and just took Shane's phone.

While I waited for my dad to pick up, I rummaged in our fridge to make something to eat because I was hungry and the fact that it was midday.

"Steve Torres, how can I help you?"

_Strange._

"Dad, it's me, Mitchie."

"Are you already at home? Whose phone is it?"

"Yes, just got here. Oh." Shane's number isn't programmed in my dad's phone so that would be the reason why he sounded so businesslike. "It's Shane's, I was too lazy to look for mine. How long are you going to be over there?"

"At least until nightfall, maybe longer," he answered. "Is Shane still with you?"

_Obviously._

I rolled my eyes. "Yes dad, I'm using his phone, remember?"

Silence on the other side.

I looked at Shane who was leaning against the kitchen counter and got an idea. "Say dad, have you eaten already?"

Shane raised his eyebrows, but was otherwise silent while I waited for dad's answer.

"No, me and the guys hadn't had time to grab something."

"I could cook something for you, what do you think?"

"That would be amazing, hun. We are about 10 people; do you think you could cook for so many?"

"Dad, mum is a caterer I think I'm able to do that."

"Well then, you know where to find us. Bye kid."

I gave Shane the phone back and made puppy eyes. (They work every time.)

"Shane you said that you aren't able to cook, right? Want to learn it?"

He looked at me strangely.

"Is that the reason why you told your dad you would cook for them?"

I looked shocked. "Do you really think so low of me?"

"No, of course not!"

_It worked!_

"So you'll help me?"

He nodded once and then realized what I had done.

"You tricked me."

"Shane, I would never ever do that," I told him looking innocent.

"We've got everything at home we need to cook so let's get started."

-x-

It almost took us longer to clean the kitchen than to prepare the food. (Shane started the food fight, not me!) But we finally finished cleaning up and were on our way to the Miller's.

When we arrived in Shane's rented car the guys were still working and to my horror I saw Conan there, too. I guess he came back from his exchange program.

Conan is about a year older than me and I had a huge crush on him about a year ago (before he broke my heart by rejecting and humiliating me in front of his friends).

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself before I got out of the car. Shane gave me one of the baskets and I made my way over to my father and the others with Shane by my side.

My dad was the first to see us and called out our names which made the others turn around, too (including Conan).

"I brought lunch," I told them and placed the basket on the table.

"Thank you, Mitchie," Mrs. Miller told me when she came to me. "Your father told me that you would bring lunch over. It's really nice of you."

I smiled back and introduced Shane to her. (She didn't seem surprised; after all she has a thirteen years old daughter who follows the gossip sites.)

Unfortunately, the men came over, too. Some of them were my father's age and some of them my age. I guess they are friends of Mrs. Miller's son or the sons of the other men working.

"Mitchie, I haven't seen you in a long time," a voice came from my left side. He was looking like he just hit the jackpot.

Politely, I smiled back. "Conan, it's been a while."

"We need to catch up. What do you think? Friday night?"

I waited for a few moments before I declined and introduced him to my boyfriend.

"Well, he can come too if you are worried about him," Conan tried again.

"No, thank you." I took Shane's hand and turned my back on Conan and went back to my dad who has already passed out lunch.

I couldn't believe that Conan would try to hit on my after everything he had done to me.

Somehow, I was worried about Shane, too, because he hadn't said a word yet.


	6. Conny

Don't like it. :S ... A few weeks after the last chapter...

Enjoy.

* * *

_POV: Mitchie_

"Calm down, Mitchie," I heard Caitlyn's voice say from the other end of the phone.

You're probably asking yourself why I need to calm down, right?

I really don't know why, honestly. Shane was at the moment promoting their new single.

_Oh!_

Can you believe that Shane was jealous of Conan? He said that Conan could spend his time with me while he was off promoting or recording some stuff and I would be much happier with a guy from my town than someone who has barley time for me.

Can you hear me laughing?

_Yeah, thought so._

I can't believe that Shane was worried about other guys who may be interested in me (Well there are a few now, because let's face it, I became famous for being Shane's girlfriend.), but shouldn't I be the one who's jealous? I mean Shane meets so many beautiful girls on a daily basis and has chosen me! Clearly there's something wrong with him. (Not that I mind of course.)

But that was one point in my conversation with Caitlyn seeing as Shane was photographed with a beautiful blond-haired girl. I couldn't even call Shane and ask him, as his phone was off. I have no clue who she was.

I may be upset about that, but that was not the major part which has me on the edge right now. I know that Shane would never cheat on me. (But can you blame me for worrying? This boy is absolutely hot! Not to forget the fact that he has more marriage candidates out there than … I really can't think of something to compare, I just know that he has lots of willing candidates.)

The real reason why I'm currently upset is that I don't want to go to school anymore. I know that I'm not the only teenager thinking like that, but my reasons aren't the same.

While others don't like to go to school because it's … well school, I don't want to go because I can't take it anymore. The nasty comments from the cheerleaders, the perverse comments from the popular boys, the looks I get every time I walk by; I just couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not as easy as you think, Cait," I sobbed.

I've been crying since I got home from school. I thanked God that there weren't any paps waiting for my outside school or home today. I was sure I would have broken down in front of them and gave them a nice headline.

"I can't take it anymore! God I…," my voice broke, which added a dramatic touch to the sentence.

I heard the keys jingle and the front door open and close, which meant that my parents were finally home.

"Cait? I need to go, my parents got home," I told her without giving her time to answer before I ended the call.

I laid my phone on my nightstand and rubbed with the hem of my T-Shirt over my eyes to dry them. I didn't want to face my parents like a complete … whatever I looked like.

"Mum? Dad?"

"In the living room!" I heard my dad answer me.

I walked down and went in the living room, seeing my dad sitting on the couch and my mum looking through the old catalogues we kept in the room.

"Can we talk?" I asked quietly.

-x-

_POV: Connie_

I heard Mitchie asking where we were as while as my husband's answer. I was currently busy looking for a catalogue with wedding decorations in it, as I had to cater a wedding that involved decorating the tables, too.

When Mitchie asked if we could talk my heart was about to break. I've never heard her so broken before.

I turned around and saw my daughter standing in the door, looking like she had cried for hours. Immediately, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

I could hear and feel Mitchie's heart wrenching sobs and tried my best to soothe her.

After she calmed down a bit, I led her to the couch where my husband sat. Mitchie was wiping her eyes again, trying to remove her tears.

"Can- Can I ask you something?" she barley whispered.

Steve had wrapped an arm around her and encouraged her to continue.

"Can I be home schooled?"

I had known that Mitchie didn't have many friends at school, but it was that bad that she wanted to be home schooled? If I had been standing, her question would have knocked me off my feet. I really didn't know how to answer, so I looked over to my husband.

He was looking at me before he turned to our daughter.

"Mitchie, why would you want to do that?"

"I- I can't- I can't take it anymore. They- they hate me. All of them", she answered sobbing.

"I'm sure they are just jealous of you, Mitchie. You are a beautiful, amazingly talented girl with a great voice," I interfered.

"No!" Mitchie shook her head. "They couldn't stand me before. They always mockedme because I- because- I don't know why they did it. But since it came out that I'm dating Shane it is worse."

"But why didn't you tell us sooner, baby girl?" Steve asked.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, you have enough to do with your hardware store and mum with her catering."

I hugged my daughter, tears treating to fall down. "Mitchie, you know how expensive a private tutor is, we can't afford it."

Suddenly, Mitchie jumped up.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to bother you. I'm heading to bed. Good night."

Before I had a chance to say something, Mitchie was already up the stairs. I faintly heard her closing the door before there was an uncomfortable silence.

I looked at my husband and saw that he was looking afflicted and I knew that my face must have looked the same. Steve reached for my hand and squeezed it. Without words, he pulled me in his arms. We didn't need words to know that we had to help Mitchie, but we didn't have the money to do anything.

Sighing I tried to fight the tears and reached for my husband's hand.

-x-

_POV: Mitchie_

I had known that it would be stupid to ask my parents for a tutor, but I had to do it. A question couldn't hurt, right?

Even if I knew that my parents wouldn't agree it still had hurt. To make the situation worse, Shane hadn't called back and I still had no clue who the girl on the picture was.

I cried myself to sleep that night.


	7. Lucy

Sorry, took a little bit longer than expected.

Enjoy!

* * *

_POV: Shane's mum_

We were spending the weekend at my parent's house because we haven't seen them for a while since they weren't living close by.

Vanessa was excited to see her grandparents again – or was it the neighbour's son? – and quickly agreed to come, too.

After the whole Mitchie fiasco (as I call it) things were better now. I could see that Nessa really liked the girl and decided to give her a chance. (And no, it wasn't because of the fact that my husband told me that I acted childish and just judged her without knowing her.)

Thankfully, Shane hadn't brought her back for another reunion which may have to do with the fact that he hadn't come either.

And about that I wasn't too happy.

When Shane had told me that he thought he loved that girl, I had been trying really hard to stay calm and not to freak out, but now I think it was just a phase again.

After all I had seen him with the beautiful blonde on TV.

A tiny part of me felt sorry for his girlfriend – or ex-girlfriend? – because I knew what heartbreak felt like. The other part was glad because Shane hadn't really considered settling down permanently with a girl. I wasn't ready to give up my boy to another woman.

"Mum!"

I turned around and saw my daughter waving her mobile phone in her hand.

"Shane's going to be here in a few minutes, he has just called."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and went back to preparing lunch with my mother.

-x-

I was glad to see Shane again and lunch went smoothly. My husband and my parents decided to do the dishes leaving my kids and me sitting in the living room. Shane told us about the new tour and everything was fine until Vanessa decided to ask further questions regarding my son and the blonde girl.

"Her? You think what?" Shane asked and started laughing. "Ness, seriously there's nothing going on between us. Hello, I'm dating Mitchie. The girl is a friend of the band. Oh, and she is engaged." He finished his answer.

"But the kiss?" my daughter dug deeper.

"That was on the cheek. She's a friend nothing more. Scouts honor."

There goes my hope of Shane not being serious about Mitchie. I decided to just listen to the conversation. After all, Shane hadn't really liked my attitude regarding his girlfriend.

"Has Mitchie met her?" Vanessa asked again and brought me out of my thoughts.

"No, I hadn't had the chance to introduce them. Why?"

"Shane have you seen the pics? It looked like you were about to kiss this blonde girl. You have at least talked to her, right?"

Shane was shaking his head.

"No, I wasn't able to call her yesterday or the day before. Our manager took our phones away because we were spending too much time talking with our girlfriends instead of recording the song he wanted us to do."

"And today?"

"I'm spending time with my family. I'll call her tonight. Promise."

Vanessa nodded and started to talk about school. This was where I zoned out because I already knew about the musical they wanted to do.

-x-

_POV: Shane_

It felt good to spend time with my grandparents because I hadn't seen them in too long which was my own fault but I can't change the past.

My grandparents had heard about Mitchie, too, so they were asking questions about her which I answered gladly. (My family wasn't in the room and I was slightly thankful for that because I hadn't forgiven my mum all the way.)

Lunch with them made me feel like a normal boy and not someone every female teenager recognizes.

When Vanessa asked me about the pics, I had no clue why she asked me if I had talked with Mitchie. It slowly made sense when she had said that it looked like I had been about to kiss Lucy which is totally ridiculous because she is engaged and I'm dating Mitchie.

I couldn't help but be slightly worried because I had seen that Mitchie had called me yesterday and after I had gotten my phone back and had switched it on I hadn't had time to call her.

_She wouldn't think that I cheated, would she?_

After our living room talk mum took me to the side and explained to me that she would give Mitchie a chance and that she was sorry for the way she had treated her before. I was happy about that.

I excused myself early for bed because I wanted to call Mitchie.

-x-

"Hello?"

"Have you been crying Mitch?"

"No," she answered, but I didn't believe her.

"Mitchie!"

"Really, I'm fine."

I still wasn't convinced but I let it go – for now. The things my sister implied came to my mind. What if she had been right?

"I'd like you to meet Lucy. She's a friend of Jason, Nate and me and currently occupied with her upcoming wedding. I'm sure you're going to like her."

"Lucy? Who's that?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was out for dinner with her last night. Unfortunately, her fiancé wasn't able to come with us so it was just the both of us. I wish you would have been there, too."

"You mean the blonde girl from the pictures?"

"Yes, I guess. I don't know I haven't seen them."

_Did it work?_

"Oh. You say she is engaged?"

"Yep, She talked of him almost all night. Well, I can't blame her, I mostly talked about you," I said chuckling.

"I'd love to meet her Shane."

She sounded happier. Was she really thinking I'd cheat on her?

"I may drop a bomb on you now Mitchie, but please hear me out, okay?"

I could hear her mumbling an agreement so I continued.

"Mum apologized again today. She'd like to meet you again. She said that she was judging you without knowing you. Do you think you'd have dinner wither her again?"

I heard her taking in deep breaths.

"I don't know, Shane. She hurt me, but at the same time I want your family to like me. I really don't know."

"Look, I know she wasn't too fond of you," I ignored her scoff because I knew I understated it, "but she wants a second chance. Please, for me?"

"Not your puppy eyes, Shane!"

"You can't even see me, Mitch," I argued.

"But I know you." There was silence on the other end, before, "Fine, but what about my mum is going to cook and you can bring your family, okay?"

It would probably be better and there was no way that my mum would say something against Mitchie with her parents present.

"Deal. I'll call you with the details tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. I need to go, Shane, it's late and I have a test tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah sure. Good luck tomorrow and sleep well."

"Good night, Shane."

I could hear the dialing tone and disconnected the call. After laying my mobile phone on the bedside table I got under the covers with my arms crossed under my head. I starred at the ceiling for a long time before I slowly drifted to sleep. I was curious about the outcome of the dinner at Mitchie's place. It would definitely be interesting that was sure.


	8. Epilogue

Thanks for reading, the reviews and the alters and everything else! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_POV: Mitchie_

About two weeks later, Shane and his family were supposed to visit. We still had about five hours, but my mum was stressed because she wanted the house in its best condition and dinner to be perfect. I offered my help, but she didn't want any. Instead, she asked me to do the vacuum cleaning.

Dad wasn't too fond of having Shane's mum here because he knows that she wasn't friendly the last time I had seen her. Surprisingly, I wasn't bothered by the fact that I would be seeing Shane's mum in a few hours. I guess that had to do with the fact that I was seeing Shane as well.

My phone played a melody and I knew that I had gotten a message.

Can't wait. I miss you. See you soon. Shane 3

I laughed as I read the message.

_A mind reader?_

I glanced at the clock another time before I decided to use the time wisely. It would be better to not put off the school work any longer.

-x-

At quarter to 6 p.m., the bell rang and announced that we had visitors.

_Definitive a plus for my dad, they are punctual._

Downstairs I could already hear my dad talking which means that he had already opened the door. As I went down I could see my mum standing next to my dad greeting my boyfriend's family. I put a smile on my face and took the last few steps greeting Shane's family. As soon as I saw Shane my smile wasn't forced anymore, but genuine and I quickly returned my boyfriend's hug.

A few minutes later, my mum put dinner down and I was surprised that Shane's mum, Denise, was nice to me. I looked at Shane, but he just smiled back at me so I decided that his mum had had a change of heart. I mean, I would give her another chance after the telephone conversation because I had wanted and still want Shane's whole family to like me.

What surprised me most was that Mr. and Mrs. Gray told me to call them Denise and David. (Shane had already called my mother Connie and the last time he had visited dad told him to call him Steve which had left Shane speechless. He had known that my dad wasn't too fond of him in the beginning.)

Dinner went smoothly. Mum and dad talked with Shane's whole family and I mostly stuck to talking to Vanessa and – surprise! – Denise.

After dinner we went to the living room and talked for a while until the Gray's decided it was time to head to the hotel. (My parents had said that it would be better for them to stay in a hotel since we didn't have so much space. I think they hadn't offered the guest room upstairs because they had thought I wouldn't get along with Mrs. Gray.)

The next day we met up again because Denise wanted to get to know my hometown. Mum and her really hit it off as well as Dad and Shane's father.

Despite the past, I had much fun showing them around town. (Thank God nobody recognized Shane.) Denise was really cool to talk to, once you've got to know her.

To say that I was surprised when she invited me along with her family when they are going on vacation the next time couldn't even cover it. She told me that she was sorry and I have forgiven her. She is my boyfriend's mother, what do you expect?

It may have a little longer to gain her trust, but in the end I did it. (Shane helped; Denise said he had never shut up about me. Sweet, right?)

Meeting them and gaining Shane's parents trust was a long journey, but in the end it turned out right.

* * *

_The End ;)_


End file.
